


Reborn

by TheFinalLink



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalLink/pseuds/TheFinalLink





	Reborn

Normally, when days are crazy, they start off normal, then go crazy. My day didn’t even start off normal.

First, my name is Joseph. Joseph Booker. I am a fourteen year old, new graduate of Reborn Middle. My life was pretty normal before, I wasn’t too popular, but I wasn’t a complete loser either. I’m the guy who hates cutting his hair, has not that many friends, and is just a silent shadow in the back of the class. By not many friends, I mean that I have one. I’m known by people, I’m just not acquainted enough to call them friends. I used to have a couple more, but a few years ago, they were killed by... something, I just can't remember what. All I remember seeing was a man with wings, land to the floor and stab both of them in the stomach. They burst into flames and became ash, and the bird-man took them away. Not a trace of them was left. Since then, I had just kept my only friend left, and didn’t want to feel the sadness of losing anymore friends. My life all changed when I dreamt about seeing my dead friends again.

I leaped up from my bed with a start,and looked around. My head was throbbing, so I went downstairs and took an Advil to get better. God, this is one hell of a way to start the summer… I thought. It was the first week of summer, and I’m already getting migraines and weird dreams. I remembered the dreams, and nearly dropped my cup. I choked a little, and I spit the water out into the sink. My mother ran into the room and slapped me on the back.

 

“Joseph, are you okay?” She had a concerned look on her face. She walked to the tissue box, picked a tissue up, and handed me it. I wiped my face off, and looked at my reflection in the water, “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost,” 

“Mom, I had one of those dreams again…” She stepped back and grabbed my shoulders.

“Honey, you’re worrying me,” She said, and I saw that she was dead serious, “You’ve been having a lot of those, ever since you graduated. Are you sure that you're all right to go out?” This certainly wasn’t the first time that I had these dreams. They started a few years ago, on the night that my friends died.

“Mom, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go out now. I need to meet up with Alice today,” A smile crept across her face, and she started laughing.

“She really is your only friend, isn’t she?” She asked, “You two almost seem like a couple with how often you’ve been meeting,” I felt my cheeks getting red, and I gave her an embarrassed look.

“Mom, it’s not like we have anyone else to hang out with,” I said. I put my shoes on, got my keys, and started to walk out the door, ”See you by dinner, Mom!”.

I started running to the park, where I promised to meet Alice today. I had something to tell her today. I was going to tell her that I liked her, and hoped that she would be there. I glanced at my watch, and noticed that I was late. About an hour late. I took a turn into the park and looked around. I saw her looking at her phone, looking really serious. I walked over and spied on what she was doing.

“You’re late,” She said. I was shocked that she had noticed me, and I blushed, “What took you so long?”

“I slept through my alarm, sorry about that,” I replied, “What are you doing?”

“Cytus, it’s an rhythm game on my phone where you have to tap in time with a line that's scorlling up and down the screen. One sec, almost done,” She tapped the last note, and I saw a medallion with the words. “million master” on them, “All right, what did you call me here for?”

“I got bored. Haven’t seemed to find anything to do over summer,” I said. I decided now was the time to pop the question, “Wanna go for a walk? I need to talk about something,”

“Sure… What is it about?” She asked.

“You’ll find out. Let’s go,” We started walking down the path on the park, and I decided now was the time to ask.

“I have something to tell you,” She looked over at me. I looked over and continued talking, “I’ve liked you for a while now, and I just thought that I’d let you know,” She stopped in her place. I turned around and saw her fuming. Her face was red as a tomato and she looked ready to kill something. Something started welling up in my gut, as her fist slammed across my face. A feeling of embarresment came over me, and I found myself about 10 feet away from her.

“Joseph, why would you wait to tell me this NOW!” She started yelling. She started walking toward me, “I’m leaving this town! I’m moving to Arizona tomorrow, and you decide to tell me this now!” She was almost in tears, and she kept on walking towards me until I was against a wall. My head was spinning. I had no idea that she was moving, she had never told me. I couldn’t tell what was happening anymore. I saw was a thing land behind us, and Alice turn around. The… thing pulled out a sword and walked towards me. It pushed Alice out of the way, and I got mad. I walked towards it and took a swing at his face. He caught it with ease, and it was then that I got a good glance at his face. I backed up and fell to the ground. As I got up, my brain proccessed who it was. What I had seen nearly made me collapse again. My friend, my dead friend, the friend who I saw die. He had dark hair, and a plain face, with a scar over his right eye. He walked toward me and whispered the words that I had heard in my dreams.

“Soon,” He whispered. He shoved his sword up my stomach, and my vision blurred. Burning, anger, anguish, I couldn't tell what I was feeling. My hand brushed over where the sword was and grew wet. A crimson color coated it as I looked, the corners of my vision turning black. All I saw was Alice ran towards me and seemed to be yelling something at me. I couldn’t hear anything. The entire scenery was spinning, and I felt weaker and weaker. I somehow got up, and walked towards him. I pulled the sword out of my stomach, and limped towards him. I slashed, and hit him in the back. He burst into flames, and only a clump of cubed ashes fell to the floor. I looked at my hand, and I saw the same thing happen. I fell to the floor, and heard Alice yell my name.

“JOSEPH!” I heard. My eyes slowly closed, and I blacked out.

I got up screaming. My head was throbbing again, and I thought that all of that was just a bad dream. It was all a bad dream…All of this was just a different version of the dream. You haven't died, you You’ll get out of your bed and you’ll walk down, get an Advil, and talk to Mom… I looked around and saw metallic pillars around me. The figure that landed was standing next to me, and I finally got the time to get a good look at his face. I cupped my hands over my face.

“You… it can’t be you… You died four years ago…” It was David. He was one of my friends who died that night. Another friend, Proto, died on the same day. I looked at the opposite, and saw him on the other side. They were both looking at me.

“Welcome, Light,” He said to me, “To the Reborn Army!” My head started spinning, and I passed out again. I’ve gone insane.

I paced around the room with my head in hands. David, Proto, they had died. Both of them. I had been awake the whole night I heard. And here they were, watching me, telling me that I had been the reason that they had died. I sat back down onto my chair and spoke.

“All right, what do you mean I was the reason you died? What did I do?” I lifted my head and looked at them. David sighed and looked at me.

“You remember how we were at the park, right? You, me, Alice, and Proto? Remember how you found and gave us a stone that you claimed ‘had powers greater than the world could comprehend?’ ” I nodded my head and he continued, “at first, we thought you were lying. We were thinking about it, so we went off after we split off and started poking the stone. It started shining, and we at first were shocked. It was something different, something that neither of us had seen. We heard a birds cry, and before you know it, Proto was stabbed. I just looked at him, stunned, and he turned to me. I picked up a stone from the ground and chucked it at his head in rage. It bounced off, and he just glanced at me. I could tell that there was some damage, since I saw a trickle of blood. Next thing I knew, I had a sword in the chest. I heard him whisper something in my ear and I was dead. I woke up in a place similar to this, and everything was explained. Death, care to explain?”

“You’ve been chosen to be a member of the Phoenixes. We each have certain powers, be it elemental, technique, whatever. I am the phoenix of Death, hence my name,”

“But you were Proto, how does that go to Death?” Proto, or “death” now, looked at me with a death stare, while David chuckled.

“We decided that since he was the first of the 2 of us to die, he could be the Death Phoenix,” Proto seemed to get mad. He turned to David and opened his mouth.

“And we decided that since you have the soul of ice, you should be Ice yourself,” This time David got angry. They started bickering at each other about their names, and I just chuckled.

“You too really haven’t changed, have you?” I just looked back up at them and smiled. They looked over at me, and they laughed too.

"I guess that since he's so light hearted, we can call him Light," Proto suggested it out of no where, but I liked it, so I agreed.

"All right Light, I guess it's time for your initiation. Let's go, we need to meet the Chief," Ice looked at me and strted walking to the door.

"The Chief? Who the hell is that?" I jumped out of my chair and followed him. Ice and Death stopped at the door and looked at me with a terrified look in their eyes.

"That man is the scariest man that either of us have ever met," I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I continued through the door. The blinding light broke my vision, and I realised that my life would never be the same again.

Ice, Death, and I (I guess that's what they are to me now) walked through a pair of big brass doors, and I saw what seemed like a mess hall. A room of eyes flew over to me, and I felt nervousness rush over me. I had never seen this many people look at me with such eyes in my life.I was so used to the comforting eyes that welcomed me wherever I went. A bang came from across the hall and everyone returned to their meals.

"WHERE ARE THOSE MAGGOTS!" A cry roared across the hall and Ice and Death hid behind me. Before I knew it, a giant man was towering over us, "Have we decided this maggot's name yet, Death?" 

"Y-y-yes sir!" I turned to look at him, and he had sweat pouring down his face, "We've decided on Light, sir. Light because he's a very light hearted person, not like I've met him before!" the big man looked at me, and he started yelling at me, spit coming across my face.

"YOU BETTER MEET YOUR OTHER SQUAD MATE, MAGGOT," As he said that, he turned and walked back to the room he was in.

"What the hell is that guy's problem," I wiped the spit from off my face and started walking across the mess hall, and heard Ice and Death follow me, and we sat down at one of the tables. I turned to where the Chief was walking away, and noticed that he was yelling at one of the recruits.

“You seem to be excited. I take it that you’ve set your sights for HIS position?” Death spoke up, and I looked at him. A sly grin crept across my face,and I turned back.

“My goal isn’t his position,” I lifted my index finger a little higher over his head, and kept talking, “I’m going to go higher than he is,” Death and Ice looked at each other, and smiled.

“You seem ready to meet your last squad mate,” Ice looked at one of the doors, and started walking towards it, “Come on Light. We have some explaining to do,”


End file.
